My Queen Not By Choice
by paintedallup
Summary: Lois/Zod, Lois/Clark


"Kneel before Zod!"

"In these heels, I don't think so!"

-

"_Kal-El_!"

I would know that face anywhere, the one that brings up nothing but a sour taste, and the fact that he was here all along and not with the ruins of Krypton brought nothing but feelings of hate and failure.

But then my eyes turned to the human by his side, the one that could take the spot light off anyone in her presence (wide grin that seemed to be for Kal-El alone) and with just one glace she had me captivated.

(reminding me of the little wife I once had, who watched our world burn by my side)

"Who is she?"

Tess, the one that is almost as cold as myself (I say almost because she is still a weak little thing), has a face filled with envy and disgust because she knows that she doesn't and will not have me wrapped around her finger.

"_Lois Lane_, nosy little thing, I don't see how you could li-"

Her lips would always stop the moment I glared down at her (slapping that pretty face in my mind); slowly turning into the soldier she would someday become, and wouldn't start up until she knew that it was safe.

"Don't speak until I tell you, _woman_, just find out where this Lois is, now."

Without a peep her fingers were fast at work, eyes filling with the fear that I lived off even now (but not nearly as much as I did at home), and I prepared myself to claim another human but this time she wouldn't be a solider but my _queen_.

(and all she ever did was have those beautiful eyes and right away I knew she was going to be mine)

-

Everywhere she went I followed, while my army got ready for the take over my eyes (the ones that know all) were on her, and found she was just what I wanted and nothing and no one was going to keep me from her.

(every king needs his queen and she was _mine_)

After days of just her I was disappointed to find that almost every moment of her time, not filled with sleep of which she did quite peacefully (expect for a few night terrors slipping in), was spent with Kal-El, the very soul that I singled out as my main enemy on day one.

(the only one that could bring us all down but I wouldn't let that happen)

And even I could see what Lois was trying so hard to keep from Kal-El, the so-called love that was shining in her eyes, red cheeks, it was all so clear and made me sick.

I could suffer through no more of it, watching as that_ son of a bitch_ slowly took her away with every single shared grin, and it was about time my plan was put into action.

(the big one, which involved Kal-El dead, would have to be put on the back burner for now)

But unfortunately it didn't go as planned because I was wasn't expecting, as I swooped in and stole her away from his arms, that she would say no (scream is more like it) to everything I knew would happen no matter how much she protested.

And it didn't help that I snapped, right when the multiple slaps came my way (I was the only one who could do that!) and also fists flying toward me, and all that was left was anger.

(doing so hoping she would succumb to me and my demands)

"Kneel before Zod!"

"In these heels, I don't think so!"

It didn't help that I had Tess watching our little spat, in my eyes at the time it was one of a husband and wife not a kidnapper and captive, with that smirk of hers that I've had fun slapping off.

(queen or not I would still enjoy doing that at the end of the day)

"You will kneel and become my queen, Lois Lane, you are mine, not his!"

"I'll never be your stupid queen, you crazy son of a –"

Everything that happened next came in a blur, as I pulled the disobedient thing to me and kissed the women I knew would be mine by force now and not choice, and then she was gone.

"_Damn_ you Kal-El, I'll get in the end, mark my words! I will bathe in your blood."

-

"Are you sure you're okay, Lois?"

Every time I find myself in binds like this, over these five years it's become a daily thing (with someone always there to save my butt), these days I have Clark's, very strong, shoulder to lean on.

And these days I find myself doing it more then I ever have.

"Yeah, _Smallville_, I think I'll survive this one. This little adventure wasn't dangerous, just very and I mean very creepy, I think I need two or more showers after it. And maybe I'll wash my lips a few hundred times."

"I'm glad your fine, Lois."

These days when it's just the two of us, unlike years before we have many more of these little moments (the ones that always get me in the end), I always end up hoping that they never end.

But in the end we have to slip out of our hugs, which we've had a lot more then normal of lately, and face the real world, which is filled with stalkers, bitchy bosses, and lots of risky situations, that I always find myself in.

"Thanks to you, Smallville, and of course the blur. Let's just home that creepy_ son a bitch _doesn't come back to get me anytime soon or at least until I've perfected my _'pervert punch_' he won't know what hit him."


End file.
